The Dead Exchange
by The-Oncoming-Winter
Summary: Eralyn was on her own from the beginning, careful to stay alive, but she slipped up. Captured and prodded for information what happens when she is enveloped by the warmth of a kind group. Will she stay? Will she find what she is looking for? Her path crossed with that of Daryl Dixon a hunter for the group, he's kind if not a little awkward. Daryl Dixon X OC maybe? (swearing)
1. The whip

Hello, I am Winter. This is my very first fanfiction. I hope I've captured the characters as best as possible while also feeding my horrid fluff monster.  
...

Eralyn was remotely conscious of the tingling numbness and agonizing pain that worked their way through every nerve of her aching arms. She was barely aware of the coarse ropes that bound her hands to the ceiling of the dimly lit room, or the deep gouges they had carved into her wrists.

Her skin prickled with a low electricity as she tried to focus on anything but her apprehensive breathing; it wasn't a gentle sexy spark that she had read about in fan fiction and adult books, it was a sinister prickle. One that alerted her to the new waves of hot blood trickled that down her ruined back, streaming over her limp legs to her feet. Dripping the short but painfully real distance between her toes and the concrete floor, each bead of oozing red liquid procuring it's own chime like plip as it echoed around the darkened room.

Of course the pain hadn't started as a tingle, it had started as a deep burn that sprouted and bloomed into an unbearable torment as the knotted wires of her captors makeshift whip throttled her bare body, Eliciting screams which were muffled by her molded gag. There was two types of whippings she had the misfortune of getting acquainted too, the first was strong yet erratic which she was thankful for in comparison to the second, the weak but rhythmic blows of the taller man's beatings kept her on the edge of asphyxiation, each strike was accompanied by body spasms that prevented her from catching her breath this seemingly endless assault caused blackouts; from which the whipping would revive her. At this stage the pain of the grating metal against soft flesh become secondary to the lack of oxygen and her assaulter would change his torturous method, but never the questions. To which her truthful answers were simply not good enough.

Where is your group?

I have none.

How many are there?

Only me.

How many men?

None.

How much food?

I have none.

She welcomed the burning smell of flesh and unbearable heat in comparison to the whip. She hadn't drank or eaten in days and was relieved when her body slipped into the dreamless sleep, she only hoped death would relieve her. In a world where the dead came back for the living she thought it almost humorous that it was the living she feared most.

It was during the time when she and her captors slept when Eralyn Abelone felt herself finally fading from existence, That it happened. Almost without warning she began to hear strange noises crashing in around her, but she was too far gone to register their meaning or intention. Gunshots, screaming…muffled groaning. Smells mingled in her nostrils the bitter stench of gunpowder, fresh blood, rotting meat and Leather but she could not open her eyes to see and she could not part her lips to speak.

A warmth bloomed against her cold cheek, so abruptly that she was unable to contain the sharp breath which escaped her chest. She could hear movement below her face, a scrabbling of footsteps and the scraping of wood against the concrete ground.

When her arms were relieved of the weight her body had put on them it was almost as painful the first lash of barbed wire. Her raw skin was swaddled in a rough cloth which rubbed against the weeping wounds that littered her body, yet she was too weak to scream out in agony. Gasoline and dust swirled around her senses and she reached out to hold the darkness that was coming close to her chest, hoping, wishing, praying.

Eralyn had thought the gods had granted her wish when she was slowly drifted into semi-consciousness; her cognitive reality was coaxed into awareness by a soft yet gravely purr. Her blue eyes opened a sliver to reveal the rusted ceiling of an old car, a young man's face came into view and stared down at her from under his baseball cap.

"Rick, she's awake," He frantically called.

"Miss? …miss you're going to be okay…we're going to help…" The older man's voice drifted off as she lost consciousness yet again, and dreamed for the first time in weeks of pristine snow.

/  
Edit. OMGS Yes I know. I suck. I don't update in a year and then bang I'm rewriting this mother. *cries* Sorry I love you guys.


	2. The scholar in jeans

Daryl awoke rather suddenly as Glenn unzipped the small tent and pushed halfway into the dark room, he looked tired, gaunt and a little green.

"Your turn," he whispered before leaving, no doubt to crawl under his own blankets for some much deserved rest.

Daryl pulled on his shirt lazily and made his way to the RV in the low light, climbing the blood speckled stairs as he walked towards the bedroom that Dale had given up for their newest arrival.

The girl had been brought in two days prior by Rick and Glenn, they had found her in the midst of another group of survivors and it was lucky they had. The men had strung her up and lashed her with a handmade whip, branded, beat and cut her. It was obvious to him that her punishment had been brought on by boredom and inhumane captors.

Daryl was rostered on for the third night watch to make sure she pulled through, and to make sure she didn't bust something open again. He hadn't personally seen the woman before although her appearance was a very popular topic, almost as talked about as her wounds.

When he sat down by her bed, the only distinguishable feature was her hair, curly golden-brown locks hid her face from view and disappeared under the blankets in a soft silky tuft of fluff.

The first few hours where uneventful and he had nearly dozed off when she stirred. Her pale harrowed face came into view when she rolled onto her side, her pink lips parted in a natural pout, closed eyelids framed in thick lashes that fluttered when her blue eyes opened almost illuminating her face with an intense agony, and he couldn't help think her pretty.

He watched her calmly as she woke, her body twitched and shifted as she tried to sit up into as comfortable a position as her injured body could allow, she stared at him wide eyed and confused leaning away as he moved to sit on her bed.

"Here, drink" he said quietly, offering his canteen to her.

She reached out from under the blankets with bruised and bloody fingers that shook when they wrapped around the weight of the silver canister, she drank deeply; her covers slipping as she finished it revealing the top of her bandaged chest and burnt shoulders.

She handed the water bottle to him coughing slightly as the last little bit went down wrong, Daryl patted her back gently being careful to avoid the bandaged area on her spine, he could feel her slight fever through his calloused fingertips.

"Thank you," she breathed heavily her lightly freckled cheeks where a little red as she looked around.

"How're you feelin?" Daryl asked placing the bottle on the ground, he didn't think she was in any danger so he didn't need to wake anyone.

She nodded slowly "Yeah, I'm feeling terrible," she grimaced and there was definitely an accent that accompanied her croaky voice, however he couldn't place it

"I guess that's to be expected, got yerself pretty banged up," He mused watching the way her brow furrowed.

"Yeah, I guess I did," she whispered as her eyes watered slightly.

Daryl looked away as she sniffled, the young woman didn't need an audience and he wasn't going to stare or judge.

"So..um..where am I?" she whispered, feeling a little put off by the way he sat cross-legged on her bed seemingly unaware of the implications, or maybe he knew and wanted to make her squirm.

"we're just off of Highway 93" he replied leaning against the wall and looking towards his boots, which lead her to believe he was not aware.

She looked to be in need of another dose of morphine, her face was contorted slightly in a frown as pain slowly sunk in from all around her body, and curiously she pulled the blankets back to look at her bandaged legs. Her Left hand trailed over the less painful mounds of healing flesh and she held in a sob at her mutilated body, Daryl watched on quietly; admiring Dale's handy work.

Her skin was red where the blue thread held it together, but her wounds hadn't effected the way her body looked too drastically, Daryl suddenly felt too warm staring at her form and quickly looked the other way before he grabbed the first aid kit from the bed side table and opened it.

Among the odds and ends he found a clean syringe a half used bottle of painkillers and a small schedule and watch. The schedule was last entered in by Glenn. –Gave girl painkiller at 9 pm give again at 3am- checking the watch he noticed it was only one and the girl needed to wait another two hours.

He looked at her and smiled apathetically. "Have to wait a little while before I dope you up again, think you can manage"

She nodded with a frown. "I think I can," she pushed the words past her clenched teeth. Watching the way her knuckles turned white when she balled the blankets in her fists, he realised that she would need help doing so.

"So freckle what's your name?" He asked trying to distract her from the no doubt unbearable pain that was bubbling to the surface of her mind.

"Eralyn," she mumbled.

"Daryl,"

"It's nice to meet you," she nodded trying to settle.

"Why don't I find something for us to do while we wait," he said as he hopped off the bed and went to find some of the books from Dale's collection, walking back over a short time later with a Stephan king novel and Jean Auel's valley of horses. Eralyn looked at him curiously before reaching out for the valley of horses.

"Life's scary enough, I think," she explained, opening the page and pouting at the words, She gasped in surprise when he snatched the book from her hands and crawled onto the mattress a little way from her body before reading aloud.

"She was dead, what did it matter if icy needles of frozen rain flayed her skin raw..."

Eralyn was ashamed to say she thought his reading skills were wonderful, ashamed that she thought they would have been poorly, his American accent was gravely and his voice was captivating as he read, allowing for the inflection and emotion of the story to flow through him. She looked at him and saw a redneck, she closed her eyes and heard a storyteller, he looked like he could inflict some serious damage but he instead sat in her bed and read to her.

She watched and listened in her upright position unable to move for fear of pain, but soon the effort it took to hold herself upright became too exhausting and as tried to shuffle herself into a more comfortable pose, Daryl being mindful of her back grabbed her pillow to help, The girl took it thankfully and placed it against his arm to make for a slow incline upward, He stared at her a little awkwardly as she lay comfortably against him, her eyes had closed and she looked almost serene before a wave of pain made her face scrunch up, He looked away from her suddenly and continued reading as he pulled her over slightly, surprising himself. She felt safer than she had in a long time, and every now and then she'd ask a little question about the camp she found herself in never once opening her eyes.

When three o'clock rolled around, she was dozing against Daryl's chest and he thought it best not to drug her until she had finished sleeping so as to conserve resources. Every now and again her face would screw up as her dreaming turned sour but a little nudge fixed that. He felt a little uncomfortable having such a beautiful girl using him as a pillow, but felt even more awkward that he didn't mind, Daryl was amazed and confused that she had initiated the contact and spent a little time wondering why.

He had marked the page she had fallen fully asleep on and was a good way through reading the Stephan king novel by the time Rick, Dale and Shane walked in to change Eralyn's Bandages as the sun was settling in its morning position.

When the three spotted the way the girl was seated against Daryl they obviously had questions, but the one that got him most in trouble was the one he thought the most stupid.

"Why didn't you give her the pain killer?"

This came from Shane when he checked the First aid kits schedule. Daryl explained that she had woken up and fallen asleep without it however great the girl's pain she didn't need the drug to function.

"She woke up?" Rick looked down at the smaller being before sitting "Well that's a good sign,"

"Yeah, She was dehydrated so I gave her water but she hasn't eaten," He said calmly.

"That might be best we need to clean out her back and chest and it could be painful," Shane stated.

"Don't want her pain retching?" Daryl asked.

"In her state it could kill her," Dale whispered.

"Did you get her name?" Rick asked reaching out to touch her small bruised hand.

"Eralyn," Daryl replied slowly.

"You should wake her up Daryl, it looks like she trusts you." Dale mentioned pointing out the way she was sleeping, already soaking towels to mop up blood and disinfectant.

Daryl nodded and nudged her slowly waiting for her to wake up, he said her name a few times to rouse her, and when she did stir there was a little sigh of relief from around the room. She groaned unhappily as she sat up with the help of Rick and Daryl.

"Morning," she mumbled cautiously rubbing sleep from her eye.

"Good morning Eralyn," Dale smiled patting the girl's hands.

"I'm not going to like what's about to happen am I?" she whispered pulling her hands close to her chest, Daryl chuckled at her perceptive comment as he shook his head.

"Not even a little,"

"We have to clean out your wounds to stop infection," Shane explained with an apologetic face that in no way masked his unsympathetic tone.

"Clean out?" The girl seemed to shrink at the idea of the pain that was coming her way.

"Yeah we're going to take off the bandages put on some disinfectant and then put clean bandages on," Dale assured the girl gently.

"Sounds harmless," she whispered, clutching Daryl's wrist tightly, He didn't protest she was about to go through something excruciating so he would be the moral support she needed, he found it amusing however that she sought comfort from the person who appeared the most menacing and not the old man or the fatherly figure.

The bandages that held the gauze securely onto her chest and back came off first, and were then placed into an empty bucket for cleaning it was clear she was uncomfortable when her soft breasts where suddenly on display, and Daryl looked away bashful of her exposure as she held his wrist in a vice like grip that slowly got tighter as she experienced more pain. Her short nails dug into his skin as the gauze's stuck to her open wounds and needed to be gently tugged away. They covered her collar bone, lower rib-cage and stomach, each looked as painful as the last.

The disinfectant stung but she seemed to be forcing herself to keep an expressionless face, as Shane dabbed her injuries. Her body stilled to stone as they moved onto her back and the wall she had built up to block out her pain shattered and fell, At first she grunted, or gasped when the yellow ointment touched the edges of her gaping wound, but after a few minutes she was crouched over and howling every dab burned and felt like the skin was being ripped off all over again.

Rick left to calm the others who gathered outside the RV mostly his son and wife who were worried for her safety, Lori was secretly worried that Shane was directing his anger for her onto the small woman inside, and maybe he was.

Daryl glared at Dale and Shane, this was torture, he got her to scream into the pillow and that muffled her pained voice somewhat to help keep the walkers unaware of the camp but her hoarse voice pierced his ears with terrifying vigour. When the towel which was over laden with ointment brushed over the centre of her deepest gouge her body jerked and she fell suddenly silent, her grip loosened immediately and Daryl was worried she had died. Shane checked the girls pulse and then continued to work, there wasn't enough solid skin over the girl's spine to patch her up with stitches so disinfectant and bandages had to do.

When they finished they dressed her wounds again and doped her up, before leaving the vehicle.

"Eralyn will most likely sleep until tonight, just wake her up at dinner so she gets fed today," Shane advised Rick as he and Dale exited the RV.

Carl was the first to enter the room he looked at the girls face and sat next to Daryl who had taken the bedside seat, the boy seemed almost fearless among the bloodstained sheets and bandages.

"She going to be alright?" he asked

"Yeah, she's tough," Daryl responded and he truly believed she was.

Carl brushed the hair out of the woman's face and smiled down at her with a childish innocence.

"She's beautiful,"

Daryl gazed at her face and had to admit she was, he looked away from them both mumbling "yeah….she's cute, I guess".


	3. Rabbit or Squirrel

There was a sharp gasp from Lori as they sat around the fire that night, she was staring at the RV's open door and everyone turned to watch in surprise as Eralyn stumbled down the stairs in the blanket from the bed, her exposed skin gleamed ghostly pale against the firelight.

"Do you mind if I have some of that," she smiled exhaustedly, tripping up a little as the mere act of walking tired her weak form.

T'dog reached out to her from where he sat his big hands easily helping guide her to sit down between himself and Glenn both greeted her happily and she responded with a shy. 'hello'.

A smile crept over her pretty features when Carl and Sophia came to sit with her a portion of food already in hand, it had been a while since she had seen children so healthy and it made her heart ache when she thought of her family.

"Thank you," she whispered looking down at the stewed meat reaching out to pat Carls head gently. Sophia's hands snatched out grabbing Eralyn's right arm as children where want to do, The little girls fingers ran across the tattoo that snaked up her arm in white and red ink the flowers and vines made an elaborate trail that pointed towards her shoulder.

"These are pretty," Sophia trilled as Eralyn ate a spoonful of her dinner. She was fairly certain it was some kind of rodent from the taste Rabbit maybe.

"The one on my back is prettier, big wings with a mandala in the middle to stop them from flying away," Eralyn smiled making fluttering hand motions before she continued to eat, Sophia and Carl instantly crawled behind her and tugged the rough blanket a little to look at the tops of her deep black Celtic wings, the rest was covered in gauze and their disappointment was plastered over their faces. Carl reached out to touched them absentmindedly causing her to wince and gasp in pain almost dropping her food and sloshing a great deal onto the ground.

"Carl!" Shane growled staring at Eralyn's pained face before Rick could intervene.

"No it's alright," she looked back at the children with a smile "I'm still a little tender from my.…encounter with the cat," she slowly explained trying not to frighten them, Glenn took her bowl and poured half his remaining stew into it, smiling when she tried to protest.

"you need it more,"

"Are you a fairy?" Sophia asked childishly still focused on the woman's tattoo's and Eralyn couldn't help stifling her giggle as she shook her head.

"She's an angel," Carol suddenly proclaimed to her daughter as Sophia returned to sit in her lap, the older woman looked upon Eralyn and saw a strong ally, but also a lonesome girl whom she wanted to care for but didn't know how.

Eralyn blushed deeply before returning to her stew, she listened as the people around her spoke and joked with one another however she felt a tension between some of them. It was like being the guest at a family dinner she felt a little awkward but was relieved to have been taken away from her previous situation, and even more so to have been rescued by people so kind.

"You enjoying the squirrels I caught_, Angel_" Daryl smirked using her new nickname with a hint of disgruntled teasing. There was a moment when he thought she would react in disgust but she just nodded.

"It could go for some pepper, Darl" She replied using an endearing play on his name to insult him.

A few people laughed at her statement, T'dog patted her shoulder as he chuckled and she found herself smiling again.

There was a lot of happy banter after that which she found herself included in, and she learned people's names and connections Carl was Rick and Lori's son, Shane was Rick's friend, Carol was Sophia's mum, Dale and Andrea where close friends, T'dog and Glenn were friends and Jacqui seemed close to T'dog . Daryl was portrayed to be just like her, a straggler who'd been enveloped by Rick's fathering instinct and command. There was a silent conversation, a sort of unspoken agreement that made it clear she was welcome, even expected to stay, and as the night rolled on she thought she would give it a go.

"So what's your story?" Rick asked quietly after Sophia and Carl had been taken to bed by their mothers.

"My story," Eralyn thought for a moment and suddenly found herself very sad.

"I wasn't supposed to be here when all this happened," she whispered.

"I'm an exchange student from Norway for UNC…. I was doing an art and English major I wanted to be a writer. My family had come to stay for a holiday and to see how I was going but I was supposed to have flown home to see them, I wish I had. I'd gone to a party at my friend's house about half an hour's walk from my dorms and a full hour's walk from the hotel where my parents were staying," She looked away from Jacqui who was staring at her sympathetically.

"I should have stayed with them that night, When I woke up my friends where freaking out, All I had wanted was to sleep off my hangover, But… I had to kill my best friend's boyfriend, He'd turned first, got bit by one of those things when he'd gone to put out the trash is my guess, but before I could he attacked another friend and she died. I had to get to my parents after that I didn't know why I needed to at the time but I guess that's what happens when something so farfetched and frightening happens to you, The broadcast went out before I could leave and I had to wait until everyone was busy before I slipped out.

The streets where already full of them it had been so sudden in Carolina, I managed to get to the hotel after a day of side streets and surviving those things. But when I got there…..My family was gone. I waited two days until one of the people who had been next door came in already infected she turned on the floor in front of me and I had to kill her too." Eralyn shuddered at the memory of the woman's chest rattling as came back to life.

" I left a note saying I'd wait in my dorm room, and I did…for a week I waited with hope each morning getting up thinking They'll be here today, I'll see them Today, starving myself as I waited" Tears had begun to run down her face but she waded through them.

"I didn't wait any longer than the second week, I went back to the hotel and didn't find anything to suggest where they were but I took the food from the minibar and the fridge, I broke into the gun shop which had already been looted, found a little pistol and six rounds, I broke into the re-enactment store a block away, got myself a good sword. It was hard to use blunt but after I'd figured how to use the whetstone it became easier to swing."

"I've been on my own since then, I know my Family is alive…I just don't know where," she finished and began stoking the low fire with a burning branch as if she could burn her feelings away with it. Andrea lent over placed her hand on Eralyn's and squeezed it tightly, it was reassuring to have them all there. But it also made her nervous.

"You'll find them," She smiled.

Shane and Rick explained to her their plan to find the centre of disease control which sounded hopeful for a cure or even sanctuary but Shane didn't seem happy about it, He then none too gently told her that she was the reason they had to wait, which ticked her off royally.

"Your wounds are just too great to move you in the RV at the moment," He muttered glaring at her calmly but clearly blaming her for the danger they were in.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get myself captured by a torturous psychopath, hell I would have put up more of a fight if I knew you had a date." She growled clenching the blankets around her shoulders aggressively.

"so we can just wait a week, once she's travel ready we can get a Doc at the CDC to look her over, Not a big deal" Daryl butt in.

"We don't have to wait," She stood up still wrapped in the blanket masking a wince o fpain as an angry scowl. "The second I find some clothes I'm good for traveling, I'm good to go,"

She regretted those words the next morning as Carol helped her into the clothing that the group had donated. The older woman tsked as she gently pulled Eralyn's arms through the old jacket Dale had lent her, hands on hips as she looked the girl over with a frown.

"You have such a nice figure, these loose clothes make you look chunky," She sighed which made Eralyn laugh and that in turn made her grunt unhappily as pain sparked through her spine.

"Yeah, somehow I think in this scenario I'm more worried about being naked than picking up," she smiled at Carol, who had begun pulling her long thick curls into a ponytail.

"It's just a shame is all, Pretty girl like you,"

"Don't worry Carol, with your loving care I'll be beating men off with sticks, living and dead," She joked which made the woman laugh, Eralyn smiled turning around to face the short haired woman a slight blush gracing her features as she wrapped her arms as best she could around Carol's shoulders in a hug.

"I'm really thankful for your help," she whispered as Carol hugged her back, Eralyn was a little wider than her and evidently a lot stronger, but she was shorter than the older woman by a few inches which was amusing to say the least given she had such a big personality.

There was a knock and the two women separated comfortably as Carol opened the door.

"Hello Daryl," She said casually.

"hi…So Eralyn's going to be riding with me." He stated coolly. "She ready?"

"As I'll ever be chief," She smiled adjusting her shirt slightly before walking past Carol and making the motions of swatting Daryl with a stick once his back was turned as a joke, mouthing –what did I tell you- with a cheeky wink happy to see her smile broaden. The older woman once again laughed and was thankful of Eralyn and her high spirits.

/

Tada chapter two done and dusted.

Eralyn and her naughty jokes just might be right, But for now I think she is just trying to fit in.

Questions are always welcome. If you can't here I have a deviant art where I will be posting pictures and all future naughty chapters ;)

Lyn-winter is my account name, bring it on.


	4. Sturgeon and Wine

"Rabbit sausages?" Daryl asked keeping his eyes on the road as he and Eralyn played a game of 'What weird things have you eaten' to pass the time and to see if they could gross each other out, so far he was winning and she seemed to be relaxing.

"Yes, pretty good but Rabbit is a bit gamy for my taste," she shrugged looking at the map as they drove. "Crow pie?"

"No, what's that like?" Daryl queried, looking at the position of the sun.

It would be dark in a few hours they could have driven into the night if the world was the way it had once been, but before they left they had marked out a good campsite, and if that failed the cars where as safe as anything to sleep in.

"It's actually pretty good, tastes like a cross between chicken and venison, My grandmother used to make it if the scare crow wasn't doing it's job," She smiled causing him to chuckle darkly.

"Your grandmother made a lot of scary dishes," He comment. "She must have been a tough bird,"

"Oh Yeah, totally crazy, but one tough old lady," She replied following the road they were taking with her finger as she inwardly prayed the old woman was alright.

"What about Alligator gizzard stew?" He smirked resting his arm on the head of the seat as he relaxed.

"Oh ew no," They both laughed before Eralyn shifted uncomfortably.

"How's your back?" He asked trying to hide his concern with his normal disgruntled aura.

"Feels like I've been whipped for three consecutive weeks, Oh wait." She had a very dark sense of humour sometimes, which was entertaining because she mainly picked on herself or Him, He didn't mind he could take it and that was probably why she did it.

Her small index finger pointed out the window to a dirt track that lead into the trees she checked the map three or four times as they passed following it with her hand to make sure.

"That was it," She stated re-adjusting herself on the seat.

"I guess we're making good time?" Daryl said shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah but what if the Cdc is totally overrun, We'll be putting ourselves in a bad spot," She muttered rubbing her wrists anxiously.

"Hey, We're gonna be fine, Rick's a smart man I'm sure he thought this through," Daryl reassured her. "Now have you tried sturgeon?"

"That's a common fish I don't think it counts,"

"Are you kidding me? of course it does It's disgusting, I mean down right foul," He chuckled reaching out quickly to look at the map, the action made Eralyn flinch away and her hand shot for her knife her body pressed against the door,Daryl was surprised to see her react so adversely her eyes swam with a fear he recognised, one that accompanied being repetitively abused and beaten a look that came with a distrust for people.

Her friendly face was masked in a firm scowl that was so contrary to her normal self, it didn't suit her soft face. Daryl looked back to the road allowing her to uncoil. Being on her own for so long shouldering the stress of the new world order without anyone to back her up was bad enough, but being captured by the first people she came across and then tortured and broken in the way she had been was no doubt why she was so nervous, He was ashamed that her masked fear hadn't been apparent to him earlier.

"Hey now, I just want the map," He said in a calm tone.

She handed it to him quickly before staring out the window,her hand didn't leave the dagger for some time and he thought he caught the glimpse of tears in the reflection of her window. The game was obviously over and there was an elongated silence as they drove down the dead motorway.

"I would never beat you," he whispered his voice clogged with emotion. "Ever,"

Her feet curled up onto the seat and she nodded with a small sniffle.

"I..I know," she stammered, watching the city inch closer and closer, not suspecting for a moment how unprepared they all were for what was in store.

...

Later that evening she was sat as comfortably as humanely possible on the cold medical table provided by the Cdc's infirmary. She smiled goofily at Carol and Lori, Rick had taken Carl and Sophia for a time while the two older women helped Jenner keep Eralyn calm while he looked her back over, they'd managed to dope her into blissful numbness while he stitched what he could of her broken skin together but no matter how good a job he would have done she would never be the same.

"How are you feeling honey?" Carol smiled touching her knee softly, the two had grown rather close in the small amount of time Eralyn had been with them.

"Floaty...and guilty," Eralyn admitted as she patted the older woman's hand as comfortingly as she could.

"Why guilty?" Lori asked watching the doctor work.

"I think I hurt Daryl's feelings in the car, He was being nice and I got all…..me-ish, and I don't want him to be mad "she mumbled studying her fingers as they intertwined with Carol's.

Carol stifled a giggle as the doctor finished patching the blondes back as best he could. When he gave her the all clear she hopped off the table a little too quickly because she stumbled towards the door and nearly fell, before being able to pull her shirt thanked him with a lopsided smile that seemed to have once belonged to her face and both women saw the person Eralyn once was, unafraid of the world, gentle, warm and even if the drugs had been the cause of her inability to feel the fear she'd become used to it was nice to see her so relaxed.

She'd been herded into the common area where everyone had already started dinner and was sat between T'dog and Dale they bantered comfortably, the atmosphere was a little loud because everyone was having wine but it was a nice change. Eralyn still feeling the effects of her local anaesthetic and morphine looked back to Dr Jenner.

"Is it okay if I have some too?" She asked softly.

He nodded at her in confirmation and she reached out for her glass, touching Daryl's pant leg as he walked past. He seemed pleasantly intoxicated and smiled at her as she pointed towards the bottle in his hand and then her empty vessel. He made a small show of pouring her glass for her and only a few caught the sweet gesture as he handed it back half filled with the red liquid and a flourishing movement of his hand.

There was a pleasant aroma of sweet fruits and dry red that permeated the room as they ate. Her back began to itch slightly as the drugs wore off, but the wine helped her forget the pain. She even managed to twirl around the room with T'dog, Glenn and Jacquie as Daryl watched on and barked in laughter at their dancing.

Eralyn even conned him into shuffling awkwardly with her for a few minutes to a drunken waltz. As he held her a little shyly she looked up at him with true remorse which made his chest tighten as he stared down at her.

"I'm sorry for today,"

"It's okay, I get it," he nodded, smirking as the music changed and everyone was again on the 'dancefloor'.

"I know you do," Her smile was thankful and caring before Glenn cut in and the two tripped over one another in their rendition of a prancing, jumpy foxtrot.

The night progressed easily due to the flow of liquid, Many of the 'Party' goers had retired after being informed of the hot water showers.

Eralyn and Daryl found themselves quite alone as they stumbled down the hall towards a room assigned for sleep, neither felt like washing: Eralyn didn't want to mess with her newly stitched back and Daryl just didn't feel the need to. They held each other up and giggled like school girls as they staggered into the room, similar to most of the others a couch,a camper bed and a mattress on the floor it also had a bookshelf that they both seemed eager to rummage through. Flopping onto the couch as they found something good to read.

Eralyn began almost instantly, however it was extremely difficult. Her light blue eyes scrutinized over the words as she slowly made sense of the story in her head. Daryl was doing much the same until the woman next to him shifted, he looked over in time to watch her loose hair fall away from her neck and shoulder, where newly healed slashes covered the pinkish skin, His fingers reached out without interference from his brain telling him to "not touch things he couldn't afford", as he stroked the delicate flesh. Her eyes snapped onto his in quiet surprise the blue orbs focusing on his and he smiled a little apologetically, not only for his unannounced touching but also for her misfortune of acquiring them.

"I knew him," she mused staring into Daryl's dark blue eyes.

"I found him on the outskirt of the town _they'd_ inhabited," by the way she said _'They'd'_ he knew she meant the men who had done this to her. Eralyn hadn't really expected to tell anyone but here she was sitting on a couch nestled next to a man she barely knew but felt a connection with unable to stop the words as they spilt out of her all the while his calloused hand never left her marked neck.

They'd gone to the same college, he was in a few of her classes and she had once considered him a friend, granted not a close friend but a friend none the less. When they'd spoken in the woods he made the settlement sound so peaceful, so rich in soul and in her tired, starving and frightened state she didn't second guess him.

When he walked her though the doors of the hotel she thought that safety was finally attainable, but after being hauled up to the second floor she realised how wrong she had been. The women looked beaten and weak, the men strong and menacing and there was evidence of previous victims all around the room.

She'd been knocked out shortly after stepping inside, and her body stripped and whipped until blood coated the floor like slick red varnish, hot knives cauterised the gashes they made in her soft legs and heated iron rods had branded her skin. This is how the group had broken the other's, the ones who stayed unable to leave for fear of being killed or worse punished.

She remembered little things of her ordeal, a woman feeding her from where she was strung up when the men went away.

The sound of the gun when they shot that woman and her child.

The feeling of asphyxiation through her screams as her body jolted with each crack of the whip.

When Eralyn finished laying her life at Daryl's feet he looked angry, his hands closed over hers and he pulled her into a gruff hug.

"I'm sorry," his voice tumbled past her ear and she realised how safe he made her feel, even when she was spooked.

"My father…he…he," Daryl cut off suddenly and Eralyns hands shot up to hold his face as she stared into him, Allies of damaged pasts. Daryl's remorse for her situation poured through their brief contact and her own pain for him flowed in the same way, she smiled at him after a little while.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bring the mood down,"

"Nah, it's okay, I'm good," he stammered as she relaxed back on her side of the couch.

"Teach me how to ride the bike?" She smiled drunkenly he laughed at her in earnest and she smirked. "It was worth a shot,"

They continued to talk into the night about hunting, weapons, books and TV. There were a few distinct thoughts that rang clear by the time they dozed off, the first being Eragon was the worst book to movie conversion of all history , the second that sturgeon was horrible,that they were going to be great friends and that the wine had been good.

/

Hi Hi.

so yeah. Drunken fluffs of cuteness and side journeys.

YaY

Darylyn...?


	5. Bandage

Eralyn's freshly grazed fingers clung to the axe she'd tried to use to help Daryl and Shane hack through the massive metal doors out of the Cdc's underground. She stayed close to Carol and Sophia as they had dashed through the halls trying to find a way out; it was pure luck that the grey haired woman had kept the grenade they now depended on, ducking for cover behind an upturned table and the stairs. The grenades earth shuddering explosion coupled with the satisfying sound of shattering of glass alerted all of the need and opportunity to get out.

Eralyn shouldered one of the packs as she dragged Carol and Sophia towards the empty window helping the small child out before hopping down herself, the two ran ahead as she readjusted the pack wincing as she felt a stitch snap which was shortly followed by its brothers ripping her flesh open again, The pain caused her to double over blood dribbled down her shoulder and the back of her legs, for a few seconds she thought this would be how it ended she allowed her thoughts to wander over the faces of her family momentarily.

Daryl's Hands pulled her upright, guiding her along to the safety of his truck seconds before it was too late. Their bodies were flung against the rusty pickup when the explosion, Daryl landed almost on top of her his arm pressing her down against the trucks side as the shock wave passed. Blood seeped through the back of her shirt and into the front of his as everyone started to drive away, the sound would no doubt attract every walkers for miles and they needed to be far away when that happened.

Her head was ringing and the blood had already stained the back of her clothes when he noticed.

"Aw fuck," Daryl growled opening his door and flinging their packs into the opposing seat and pulling the woman into the cab, sitting her in his lap, with her legs tilted over one side so she didn't interfere with his driving as he used his chest and stomach to apply pressure to her reopened wound. Luckily Eralyn was on the short side and when sat like this he could see over the top of her head quiet clearly, His hand clutched her shoulder as he used his arm to press her against him for a better seel, He could feel the sticky hot liquid pooling on his shirt as they sped up to catch the others.

He'd taken a liking to the woman, she was patient with Carl and Sophia, Didn't take shit from Shane, she skinned the game he brought back to the camp decently, and was tough as nails but she was also kind and gentle, not to mention just as damaged as he was. Her injuries caused her to collapse now and again from exertion but she just kept pushing. On one occasion he'd heard her whisper none too quietly –cunt up- to herself before moving forward which was not doubt a female rendition of –sack up-.

"C'mon Er'yn, You gotta talk to me," He growled in her ear as she tightly held the seat.

"I'm okay, it's okay, keep going," She wasn't loosing too much blood yet, but it was enough to make him uncomfortable.

"You best hope you can wash this out of my shirt," He grumbled using the seat-belt to buckle her against him as his hand shot to their bags.

"I will," She breathed heavily, leaning her head back against his shoulder so he could see the road better.

"Next time I say we wait a week, We're waitin a Week," He growled his stubble tickled the side of her throat as he talked, His fingers grasped what he was looking for, Thankfully Eralyn's backpack had extra bandages in it.

"Kay," She was feeling weaker and weaker the further they drove and soon enough Daryl's words had started to float in front and around her, but she got the general idea as he unbuckled the seat-belt and leaned her forward slightly.

She held the front of the bandage at her collar bone as she wound it underneath her armpits and over her shoulder blades before his hand wrapped around her side so she could tie it off and hand the cloth back to him, it didn't take too long for him to have tightly bandaged from shoulder tip to the small of her waist all the while keeping an eye on the road as he drove one handed. The emergency first aid looked a little funny over the top of her clothes but he couldn't have asked her to get naked in the truck, or at all for that matter even the thought made him awkwardly uneasy.

"What'd you study in high-school?" He stammered, it was clear he was trying to keep her conscious at least until the bleeding stopped.

"Normal, Stuff, Biolgee, English, Chimstree," Her accent was thicker as she felt sicker, and lighter.

She was quiet for a long time and she could feel Daryl becoming more and more worried and fidgety but the bleeding stopped and all that was left was her pounding headache from where she'd hit the truck, maybe there was a ding in the door? The thought amused her.

"I'm feeling okay now," She whispered, after a long amount of silence.

He nodded quietly, releasing the grip he had on her shoulder and lifting his arm so she could scoot out of his lap without interrupting his driving as best she could and sit next to him on the stained seat, her blood coagulated in deep red clumps over his filthy shirt and she felt embarrassed for having bled on him in such a way.

"Sorry," She mumbled looking at the drying blood on the seats and at the blood that dried against his skin.

"You owe me Crow pie," he stated suddenly, pulling the blanket out from behind the seat.

"Crow pie?" she whispered in confusion taking the thin cloth and wrapping it around her shoulders.

"That's the price for bleeding in my truck, I want a Crow pie,"

"Mmkay," she mumbled laying against his thigh and closing her eyes, her mind whirred as she was tempted to tease him about there not being any pastry anymore but she didn't have the energy to keep her eyes open let alone joke around. Daryl's spine straightened in surprise as she lay against his leg he was a little disgruntled by the contact but didn't disturb her, although he would never admit it and swear to god he wasn't happy with her violation of his personal space he liked the way her golden curls pooled around his leg, and the warmth he felt when she trusted him with her sleeping body when she was at her most venerable and he knew she was weak was better than any amount of whisky.

And all the while she slept he kept looking over to check on her alarmingly pale body and smiled at the rise and fall of her chest.

AN

Edit: Fixed up some grammatical errors.

Daryl is the best type of field medic and sass king of the world.


	6. Bruises

Eralyn's cheek throbbed like a disturbed nest of wasps had all concentrated their rage at her jawbone as she slowly woke up, the pounding beat of a heavy metal ballad was playing up and down her tender back which of course made her groan as she shifted. Her lips ached which made her unpleasant morning even worse and she could tell she wasn't going to like today.

Daryl stirred beside her his cramped and uncomfortable position emulated her own contortionist act, his eyes cracked open a sliver as he inspected her sleepily.

"You okay?" He mumbled, spine cracking as he stretched and sat up.

"Yeah, I guess so," Eralyn replied stiffly, finding the more she used her mouth the more it hurt.

"You're a bad liar," Daryl sighed, shuffling over and taking a closer look at her bruised cheek.

She was thankful he didn't touch it but from the look on his face she could tell he didn't need to, she looked in the review mirror with a dark sigh, the side of her face looked like someone had dipped her in purple paint the bruise ran from the corner of her mouth to her cheek bone and was accentuated by the dark red split in her lips, It was like a massive hickey gone wrong.

"So…Why'd Shane punch you anyhow?"

"He blamed me for what happened to Jacque, said that if I hadn't delayed you all, you could have been in and out without the whole blowing up thing," she shrugged

"But you know that ain't true," Daryl grumbled, grasping her hand and giving it a quick squeeze. "It wasn't your fault,"

"I know, I reminded him that he was the one who was so set on going straight away, I said Daryl wanted to wait a week. Till I was better. But you just pushed me on if we had just waited Jacque would still be here and we wouldn't need to worry about being blow to shreds… That's when he hit me," She mumbled with an embarrassed smile.

"Dick," He muttered.

They talked a little while longer as Rick and the others woke up, before they slid out of the truck to help the others pack up camp and get ready for the long ride ahead. Eralyn was still very tender her back was obviously giving her a decent amount of pain but that didn't stop her, it did however hinder her movements and Shane was trying to make life as hard as possible for the little woman. Luckily for Eralyn Daryl and almost everyone else had been keeping an eye on her progress, her fingers had just found a secure hold in the folded table when Glenn intervened.

"I got this one," He smiled at her.

Daryl smirked at the face she pulled when she thought no one was watching, she didn't like being babied and he knew it, He looked around a little before noticing Sophia and Carl standing on the sidelines a devious plan folded out before him.

"Hey Er'yn!" He Called waving her over casually.

The little creature perked up and hobbled over as he walked toward the children.

"Help me keep an eye on these two?" He grunted.

There was an obvious sigh of disappointment as she realised she'd been put on babysitting however she was quickly reminded how much she loved the children as they played quietly and she didn't even notice Daryl leaving, or the soft smile that had tugged at his face.

Eralyn was pulling a pebble out from behind Carl's ear when Carol and Lori walked over to retrieve their children, it was then that the young woman noticed how bare the clearing was without the camp equipment which made her frown.

"Sorry I wasn't much help," She mumbled red in the face as Rick walked up behind his wife and son.

"You helped as much as you were able," Rick smiled patting her shoulder gently, clearing his throat meaningfully as Lori and Carl went to wait in the car.

The little woman looked up at him curiously as he pulled a gun and holster from his jacket pocket.

"Here, just in case that axe isn't enough," He explained handing her the little pistol "You know how to shoot,"

She nodded a little uncomfortably as she took the weapon and strapped it to her waist.

"My Daddy used to take me hunting," She said, jumping almost a foot in the air as Daryl called out from his Motorbike.

"C'mon Er'yn you're driving the truck,"

She turned with a pointed scowl and Daryl waved his hands in surrender and before she had time to thank Rick he had gone, with a sigh that was part excitement and part exasperation she hopped into the driver's side as quickly as possible before Daryl showed her how to start his temperamental truck and like that they had left the clearing behind them.

/

Booo I know so long and it's only a short chapter. I'm sorry. Uni got in the way as it does.


	7. Pig on a Spit

It had been two weeks since Eralyn had joined Rick's group and her body was healing swiftly thanks to her nurses i.e Dale the helicopter mom and the small of her back and very centre of her spine needed heavy bandaging now. After a few days of the best physical therapy the two could provide she had been given the all clear to properly move out and about, She'd been very busy helping Lori and Andrea forage for edible plants which the women were surprised with how knowledgeable she was on the topic of poisonous vs. delicious. Eralyn had also been accompanying Daryl on hunting trips as well as perimeter watch, which was one of her favourite pass times, just her and Daryl and the calm of the wild.

Currently the little hunter sat in the midday sun after sorting through and prepping herbs for drying, She was quietly admiring the silver scars that marked her legs as they poked out of the rolled up jeans she had been given. occasionally one of the scars caught in the light and the raised lump was put into stark contrast against her once smooth skin, she didn't mind the scars they reminded her of the type of world she now lived in.

A shadow fell over her momentarily as Lori walked by basket in hand and Carl by her side, the two were in the middle of a philosophical debate which consisted of weather batman could defeat superman in a fight. Eralyn quickly caught up to help, she wanted the work to prove she was pulling her weight. Down by the river she scrubbed clothes and made playful banter with the other women, it had been too long since she had been with decent people and she was sad for that but also very happy they had found her.

"Hey Er'yn," Daryl called out as he made his way out of the thicket and over to the gaggle of women. "Thought you was coming hunting with me today,"

"I am, I just wanted to lend a hand first," she smiled, waving him over to the clear stream." Why don't you help too?"

"'it would be appreciated, considering we just cleaned your unmentionables." Andrea quipped, causing small stir of giggles.

Daryl huffed over, sitting down next to Eralyn with a pointed yet playful glare as he set about helping scrub the clothes. "Don't be talking about my boxers," he mumbled grumpily.

When the washing was finished Daryl lead the way out to where he and Eralyn would be hunting, he'd made her a small bow and lent a knife to match her axe and gun, the knife and axe she could use almost proficiently without trying but the gun and bow were hard for her to handle, the recoil and weight of them seemed to put her off, he noticed the strain it put into her back when she went to draw the bow, and although he could see the flicker of pain in her eyes it was good for her to strengthen her back, she was getting better and that pleased him.

The air was silent as they crept along, Daryl liked having a decent hunting partner for once, Since Meryl he hadn't had anyone good to track with and to be honest she was better company than his missing brother and although she was obviously more educated than him the young woman never seemed to doubt him or pull rank she genuinely looked up to him and he liked that feeling of pride when she had learnt something from him.

They had been tracking a wild pig for the better half of the day, which was extremely dangerous but they didn't mind.

Up ahead Daryl spotted it, he pulled the woman into a crouch and using a gentle touch directed her head to see it, she smiled and revelled in the beauty of the boar. If the world hadn't gone to shit she'd feel bad, but they had people to feed. She'd bagged a few squirrels under Daryl's instruction, even caught a rabbit and was excited to see the way the boar would go down.

"You're gonna take the shot," he whispered to her noting the way her neck moved as she swallowed.

"But I'll miss," she breathed.

"Nah, you'll get it," he assured her winking as he cocked his crossbow, a fall back which didn't make her feel confident.

Eralyn arched her back cautiously as she drew the arrow and pulled the bowstring, her heart hammered in her throat as the arrowhead lined up her target, she could feel Daryl watching her intently as she breathed out a shaken puff of air. The low whistle that accompanied the arrow as it flew through the empty space and impaled the pig through its neck. The creature squealed unpleasantly as it died slowly, and she raced over pulling her knife and shutting it up with a death blow before pulling out her arrow and pouching it.

"You got it," Daryl smiled catching up to her and snapping a branch the diameter of her wrist off the nearest tree with ease.

"I was aiming for its head like you do," she pouted tying its legs together cable ties as Daryl slid the branch through the space between its secured limbs, she didn't like the way the pigs squeals had echoed around the forest and she was worried Walkers were about.

The two carried the pig between them on the branch as they made their way back, nine squirrels, two rabbits and a boar not bad for a day's work, she was practically skipping when the forest became eerily quiet, save for the flock of birds that hurriedly flew out of the thicket and of course this was a clue to the oncoming danger.

The Walker ahead shuffled across the path and Daryl's grip on the boar stick loosened as he reached for his crossbow. The branch became too heavy for Eralyn to carry alone and was wrenched out of her hands as it dropped to the ground with a loud and fear inducing thud which alerted the walker in front but also the one behind that neither had seen or heard.

Daryl had just taken the shot lodging the bolt in the dead man's temple when Eralyn screamed, He turned in time to watch the Walker that had snuck up on them grab her from behind and pull her to the ground as she twisted around to face it. Daryl's heart leapt out of his chest the creature lunged from it's position on top of her, Eralyn was holding it off with her legs as it tried to munch her throat it's gaping maw coming far too close to her skin. Her shaking fingers pulled the trigger of her gun at the same second Daryl's bolt shot through the top of its skull.

The body slumped to the side and was still save for the steady dripple of dark blood gliding out of its hideous and mangled face. Eralyn skittered away from it fearful the creature might come to life again her back bumped into Daryl's shins. She breathed heavily as he pulled her upright, blood trickled from her shoulder and he held her at a distance fear and anguish raging in the pits of his stomach.

"Did you get bit?" he asked frantically pulling her hair out of the way to reveal a deep gouge from where the branch had scrapped against her collar bone as it fell, he sighed heavily and dropped his sweaty forehead into the crook of her neck breathing out a deep shuddering chuckle.

" I thought you was a goner,"

"M..Me too" She gulped standing still as a stone, there was silence again as Daryl's hands shakily snaked around her waist, she was his friend the thought of losing her made him uncomfortable. Her hands found his shirt and she let out a shaky sob as she pulled the fabric closer to hide her face. Daryl could feel her cool skin against his warm face her hair tickled his hands as she buried her face further into his chest.

"That was way too close," she breathed and he felt a twinge deep in his chest life had a way of doing this, every moment you spent with someone was so much more intimate then before but this felt different, this was different.

Daryl pulled away too look at her dirty face, sweeping her fringe out of the way.

"Way too close," he whispered in agreement feeling his face grow hot as she stared up at him "we should get going," he stuttered moving away quickly.

"Yeah this pig won't carry itself," she smiled shakily letting him go and picking up the hanging branch again "and we both know you can't do it by yourself princess," she teased playfully.

"Shut up," he laughed as they made their way back.

/

OMG so sorry this took so long, I lost all the documents on my computer for ages.

love you.

More Darylyn side adventures.


	8. Night and Day

She looked around as Daryl showed off the make shift bed in the slightly musty scented tent. The day had been a long one to be sure, the late morning hunting incident was still fresh in their minds and although they had skinned and boned and put all of the board to use there wouldn't be enough to keep the camp fed for more than a few days. Eralyn had had the idea to make fish and crayfish traps in the lake and of course it was Eralyn who cut her fingers open on the wire. Much to Dr Dixson's displeasure.

"That was my bag but you can have it till I find Merle, I'll just use his," he said smiling lopsidedly as he offered her the soft sleeping bag, not trusting her delicate form with anything that had once been Merle's.

"Thanks Daryl," she mumbled as he showed her around the tent, she carried her weapons with her for safety at all times, much like he did. Each belted in around her hips, so when they realized she wouldn't be able to unbuckle them due to her plastered fingers they looked at one another and burst into a fit of nervous laughter.

Daryl who wasn't nearly as clumsy as Eralyn held her perfectly still for a moment before he unbuckled both harnesses. Each nestled on her hip and he was somewhat relieved for it.

"I think that'll be right," he murmured, their skin was touching and Eralyn's blush had worked its way to her chest and ears, Daryl's fingers brushed the side of her throat where her skin had finally healed it was silvery and hard against the soft cream flesh .

"Thank you," she whispered, snaking her arms around him as she rested her chin on his shoulder. The stubble tickled her skin and for a moment she was truly happy, not just to have him here, because he was her best friend and most trusted companion, because he understood her and because he made her feel at home.

"We should sleep." He stuttered surprised at her gesture of affectionate thankfulness.

Eralyn agreed quietly before blowing out the candle, even in the dark they could both see rather well Daryl turned away removing his shirt and pants before lying down under the mesh blanket, from his spot he was able to see her as she pulled off her shoes and socks her whimsical nature was written in every fibre of her being the way her toes wriggled and the sway of her hips as she pulled off the dirty jeans revealing a pair of boxers, He didn't look away once as she pulled the over coat and t-shirt off, She was finally comfortable in her boxers and singlet, and he was ashamed to say he had watched her undress, the moon crept in through the side window illuminating her form through her clothing, before she settled down to sleep.

When Eralyn woke up the next morning she really wished she hadn't, the sun was filtering in through the mesh in a most unpleasant way and no matter which way she tilted her head the blinding rays were there. She sighed huffily before turning over and bumping into Daryl's bare back, although comfortable the sleeping bags gave no indication of his side or her side.

"You're a fucking loud morning person, you know that" Daryl groaned rolling over grumpily, giving her no time to admire his tattoo's or scars.

She smiled at him teasingly "And you're not?"

"Not as loud as you," he chuckled.

"Are too,"

"Am not,"

"Are toooooo,"

They continued to bicker and tease until the thought of staying in bed all day was fast becoming a reality.

"I'm going to help the girls with the laundry today you want anything cleaned?" Eralyn smiled pulling on the last of her clothes.

"Uh yeah, that little pile there," he said getting up and pulling on his shirt. "I'll come with you and help,"

"You don't have to," she smiled slipping out as be began to make her way to where her own pile of clothing was hiding just inside the Rv, placing Daryl's in the basket.

He caught up rather quickly, Dale and Rick snickered to each other as they watched Daryl hop across the camp pulling on his boots and catching up to her, from where she had already collected her laundry, as well as Carl and Sophia who held her vacant hand as they walked.

"But I want to," he said seriously, patting Carl's head.

"Why?" she chuckled as Sophia made Eralyn hold her hand as she spun like a ballerina.

"Just accept my help, God!" he laughed.

…

How had the day turned so sour, so quickly? Of course Eralyn already knew the answer to that question the second it constructed itself in her mind. The days were all sour, all bad and it didn't take much to turn a bad day into a complete catastrophe.

There had been a moment after the group had packed the camp away that she was able to find solace in the road, a brief flicker of happiness as she sped through the empty asphalt stretch of highway. Windows down to let in the air and drive her long curls mad, Daryl riding his bike slightly ahead as they raced the space between their vehicle's lessening as she pumped the gas and the beast beneath her sped forward. The group trailed a hundred meters behind but that suited both of them just fine, a little friendly competition made the world a whole lot less nasty. A glimmer of normality before the complete shitstorm that was their lives came crashing in.

Before the graveyard traffic Jam.

Before the heard of flesh munching walkers.

Before Sophia had run and gotten herself lost.

She wondered how Daryl and the others were getting on with looking for the little girl, when Rick had come back to camp for help of course she had been the first to volunteer after Carol. But both Rick and Daryl had said it would be best for her to stay behind and watch over the others and of course she did, but she didn't like it. She sat cross-legged and from her position atop the RV, Riffle in hand she could see in almost every direction save behind her which she rectified with a quick search every minute or two.

Eralyn could hear the men in the underbrush before she watched Shane and Glenn shuffle out of the trees and onto the highway, they made eye contact for a second and as always her distaste for Shane was clear.

"How's it going up there?" Glenn called as he made his way towards the steam billowing RV.

"It's going good, I heard Dale use a cuss word," She smiled back poking her head over the rails to show both Glenn and Dale her face of mock disappointment.

"I've almost fixed it," The older man said in a defensive tone.

"And which Cuss word did he use?" The youth joked back in a fatherly voice as he climbed the back of the motorhome to sit watch with her.

"The Eff word," She chortled still looking down at Dale and all three laughed.

…..

Eralyn had no idea how Carol felt and as the heart wrenching sobs the older woman thought she had been concealing echoed down the Winnebago like the push of an angry ocean he hoped she never would.

Daryl's arm made for a good pillow as they rested on the floor but between Carol's pain filled whimpers and Shane's none too quiet gun inspired arts and crafts session it was clear neither would be getting any sleep.

Both of them had decided to stay in the RV to support Carol as well as to be a bit safer, but there was a sense of safety and reliability Eralyn had begun to feel with Daryl that didn't require a shelter over their heads.

There was a slight rustling from outside as Dale adjusted in his chair above them, the almost silent creek of wood stilled Shane's neurotic behaviour and even quietened Carol for a moment as they all hoped to hear Sophia's return.

Daryl's fingers curled around her shoulder as they both strained to listen the seconds drained on like years and Eralyn could feel his breath on her forehead as each passed, he smelt a little more metallic than normal but this was no doubt because of the walker's he had taken down that day while looking for Sophia.

The thought of the little girl out in woods on her own made Eralyn shudder internally.

"What r'you thinking 'bout?" Daryl's gravelly whisper permeated her silence.

"What?"

"You're making that face you do, what's on your mind?" she could feel him shuffling so that he was propped up on one elbow and when she opened her eyes he was inches away looking at her with what she could only describe as a Daryl look, Two parts concerned one part asshole and one-hundred percent tired.

"I was.. Thinking about what happened today," she whispered back as quietly as possible. "And about Sophia,"

"That little girl is going to be okay," and from the tone in his voice he believed it.

"But how can you be so sure, I mean this morning she was helping us with the laundry and now she's out there on her own." Eralyn's eyes searched his because in truth she was very doubtful and she wanted to believe it as much as he did.

"I just am..C'mon let's try to get some sleep,"

Eralyn nodded as he lay back down allowing her use of his arm as her pillow again before she drifted to sleep, wondering over the Sassy-faced-Dixon.

Daryl smiled down at her from under his eyelashes observing the way her hips curved down to her thigh and then her knee, He watched her as she shifted and noted the way Shane looked over at her tits momentarily. 'Breasts' he thought suddenly and practically slapped himself as he closed his eyes firmly.

He could hear her slow breaths, she mumbled in her sleep sometimes and he was thankful she was silent tonight he hated it when she had bad dreams and on top of his own anxiety about finding Sophia a frightened Eralyn would not make the situation better. He thought for a long while as he tried to sleep, about Sophia, about the walkers and about Eralyn.

The little creature must have sensed his thought progression because she rolled towards him in her comatose state, her hand pressed against his chest as her nose brushed the skin over his throat. The contact made him uncomfortable, not in an 'EW get off me way' but in an 'oh god she's so sweet when she sleeps' kind of way which he would never admit to thinking. When he finally had calmed himself enough to sleeping he had reclaimed some of the floor and even taken to cuddling Eralyn, God save him.

:

A/N Check it out another chapter (finally) I'm so sorry uni has just sort of taken over and I was finding this chapter really difficult to write for plot reasons.  
Much Darylyn.


End file.
